


no matter what.

by annoyingdrcma



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde que tío Catriz murió; Yadriel, a pesar de la ayuda de sus conocidos, no ha podido superarlo tan fácilmente. Julian le asegura que con el cuidado correcto, todo estará bien tarde o temprano.
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Kudos: 10





	no matter what.

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Yadriel fue aceptado como un brujo en su comunidad; también como un héroe, aunque en realidad creía que era todo lo contrario, y sólo había hecho lo que era mejor y su corazón le indicó, molestándose las siguientes semanas en negar el título. Con eso, Julian no pudo hacer más que burlarse de la modestia; Lita y el resto de las mujeres le dijeron que no hacía falta su falsa modestia. Maritza fue por el lado cómico y disfrutó de la gloria de llamarse heroína y molestar los primeros días con algo como: “¡Yads, iré a hacer cosas de heroínas! no me idolatres si me ves en televisión, por favor.”   
No podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante y aceptar los hechos, tomándolo con humor, también.   
No todo era de color rosa, por más bueno que fuera el panorama; la escena de su tío Catriz siendo arrastrado al otro mundo por un grande e intimidante jaguar se había vuelto recurrente en su vida. Usualmente en sus sueños, pero la excepción hace la excelencia de la regla: a pesar de que con la debida ayuda pudo tratar con el horrible recuerdo, en los momentos menos oportunos atacaba de nuevo. Un rápido ejemplo eran los días que hablaba sobre las tradiciones sagradas que culturas indígenas practicaban para honrar a sus dioses, las cuales estudió en los primeros meses de ese año escolar, pero eran mencionadas a mediados del penúltimo mes del mismo debido a que había exámenes. 

Con música suave y calmada —la cual Yadriel escuchaba gran parte de su tiempo libre— sonando desde su viejo iPhone, estaba revisando su horario de estudio en la tarde. Buscando algo accesible que al mismo tiempo le diera un respiro para descansar; de Julian había oído hablar de que por cada hora estudiando, eran quince minutos de descanso—. Cosa que dudaba, y estaba seguro que había malinterpretado y confundido con estar frente a la pantalla del teléfono o computador. Aunque puede aplicar para ambos casos, ¿verdad? Sea como fuera, la música fue interrumpida por la alarma que estaba sincronizada con la de su querido; tomando el consejo antes dicho, acordaron una hora para llamar al otro en caso de que no estuvieran juntos.   
Entre tantas cosas que podrían estar pasando y acorde a la noble pero terca personalidad de Julian, la curiosidad por saber si estaría con su grupo de amigos, o por el contrario, en soledad, inundó al azabache. Así fue que apagó el molesto y llamativo tono para dirigirse al contacto de Julian y apretar el botón de llamada; pegó el móvil a su oreja y esperó, concentrado en el número de timbres que sonaban cuando se hacía una de esas. 

Tres... Cuatro... El mensaje grabado que explicaba el funcionamiento del buzón de voz comenzó y Yadriel colgó antes de que siguiera hablando. ¿Estaría ocupado? ¿Algo malo le había pasado? Con su suerte, le era imposible pensar en lo más probable; y estaba más que claro que no podría seguir con lo suyo si no hablaba con él aunque fuera por un minuto.   
Intentó de nuevo. Y dos veces más. «No era normal», se repetía. Esperó otro poco mientras sostuvo el aparato entre sus manos, a la espera de su llamada o mensaje en su defecto. nada. Los nervios lo invadieron rápidamente y apagó la luz que provenía del teléfono antes de tirarlo cerca de donde Purrcaso estaba durmiendo cómodamente; Yadriel se levantó y revolcó con una mano su cabello oscuro, pensando en algún plan que probablemente no seguiría.   
Apenas teniendo idea de qué hacer, sacó de su guardarropa una chaqueta que no era ni muy abrigada o muy transparente; en el acto de ponérsela, la escena fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose sin previo aviso.   
Yadriel bajó los brazos, observando la nueva presencia y la sudadera a medio poner cayó un poco con su acto; la mirada que combinaba preocupación e impaciencia fue apaciguada con la aparición del chico que le gustaba recostado en el marco de la puerta, agitado y jadeante, pero portando una de esas sonrisas que a Yadriel tanto le había gustado ver durante minutos cuando estaban a solas.  
Alzó las comisuras de sus labios en una tonta sonrisa y se acercó al muchacho, acogiendo las mejillas del más alto entre sus manos. Julian dejó salir una ronca risa mientras se reincorporó y dejó en suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Yadriel mientras ambos brazos se deslizaron por debajo de sus axilas, acercándolo a él.   
“¿Me extrañabas?”   
Yadriel hizo un puchero durante un momento, “¡me tenías preocupado, idiota!” cosa que provocó otra corta carcajada en el de mayor altura y fue acompañada por Yadriel poco después. Mientras hacía uso de su fuerza para arrastrarlos a ambos dentro de la habitación, cerrando con un empujón de su pie la puerta, Julian respondió con un encogimiento de hombros: “Se murió la batería de mi celular, y estaba con los chicos. No era mi intención, lo juro.”

Yadriel frunció ligeramente el entrecejo durante un par de segundos, concluyendo que en realidad sería bastante probable lo que decía y mostró una risueña risa imaginándose una escena del moreno buscando un cargador pero recordando que lo dejó en algún otro lado al que no podía ir en su momento. Paralelamente, se tumbaron boca arriba en la cama de Yadriel; permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, permitiéndose escuchar la respiración del otro, y el ronroneo de Purrcaso. Por su lado, el ritmo de Yadriel era calmado y parecía tener un patrón que a veces se rompía; mientras que el de Julian seguía algo rápido, buscando alcanzar el oxígeno que le hacía falta para estabilizarse. 

A la espera de, éste último habló primero, sin molestarse en girar el rostro para ver al otro joven. “¿Qué hiciste hoy, Yads?”   
Él, por su lado, sí despegó la vista del blanco techo y pensó un momento su respuesta al buscarla en la puerta del cuarto. “Bueno, después de la escuela, Itza y yo paseamos por un par de tiendas buscando un detalle para su hermana. Nos rendimos después de... ¿Una hora? Y volvimos; después de almorzar estuve arreglando algunas cosas,” señaló el escritorio con varias hojas esparcidas ordenadamente cuando dijo aquello. “Y...” Pausó el relato, decidiendo omitir la parte en la que Catriz hacía su aparición en sus pensamientos; lo cual, Julian sospechó pero no comentó a la espera de que terminara. “Y se me pasó el tiempo volando, hasta que sonó la alarma y te llamé como un millón de veces. Lo usual, mh... ¿Tú qué hiciste?”   
Apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos, Julian se levantó y mostró una mirada poco complacida al contrario; no parecía feliz, pero tampoco enojado... ¿Tan malo era mintiendo? Yadriel imitó su acción y esperó cualquier cosa de él.   
“¿Qué me ocultas? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, y también me molesta que no confíes en mí para eso.” Su voz calmada y uniforme no hacía parecer eso como un regaño. Yadriel no sabía si agradecer o maldecir.  
“Mmm... No es eso... Es sólo que... No quiero preocuparte, Jules. Temo que nunca podré superarlo, y...” Antes de que pudiera continuar, el brazo de Julian lo rodeó por encima de sus hombros y lo atrajo a él, dándole un reconfortante abrazo; Yadriel tardó en reaccionar, pero lo correspondió y escondió su rostro en el cálido cuello ajeno. En un hilo de voz, Yadriel continuó hablando, deseando profundamente no romper ese contacto nunca. “Perdón. En serio.”  
Para responder, Julian negó ligeramente y se separó unos centímetros para poder ver el rostro de su querido. “¿Quieres que vaya abajo por algún té o algo así? Puedes... podemos hablar de eso. Quiero ayudarte; no soporto verte pasar un mal rato.”  
Con una separación por completo, Yadriel asintió un par de veces; Julian no paró en hacer caso y dejar su cuarto para buscar lo prometido. Dejó al más bajo pensando cómo contaría todo, y divagó en sus pensamientos mientras acarició a su gata en el cuello y detrás de las orejas durante rato. Hasta que volvió Julian, más específicamente.   
Para cuando comenzó todo, ambos tendrían una taza de té verde —que Lita preparó tras ponerse al tanto— entre sus manos, a la cual recurrían cada cierto tiempo y de a poco vaciaban su contenido. Julian permaneció callado en todo momento, sólo haciendo gestos que rodeaban la confusión y preocupación; para cuando Yadriel terminó, Julian dejó en la mesa de noche su taza vacía y tomó la mano del chico para comenzar a hablar: “No es algo que tengas que arreglar solo, ¿sabes? Tu familia, amigos... Yo. Todos estamos aquí para escucharte y ayudarte, Yads. Hm... ¡Ya sé! No es que yo sea tan bueno con esto, pero mi viejo sí lo era; algo así. Hay algo que él siempre me decía cuando me encontraba frustrado o triste, ¿alguna vez te he contado sobre eso?” Julian sonó calmado al principio, pero conforme las palabras iban saliendo de su boca se veía que no estaba conforme consigo mismo; creía estar repitiendo lo cliché y que seguramente ya había dicho. Cuando el ejemplo y recuerdo de su padre llegaron a su mente, una cálida sonrisa se acopló en sus labios dejando ver sus hoyuelos; al igual que el idioma, el cual fue español y demostró uno de los mejores acentos que Yadriel se repetía, había oído en la vida. Pocas eran las veces que hablaba en el mismo, y además, aparte de lo que le fue contado en la playa y otras situaciones, Yadriel sólo sabía puntos básicos y claves de la familia del muchacho. Por eso negó con la cabeza, y ladeó la misma con curiosidad; a su accionar, agregó un ademán con la mano que le pedía que continuara. Julian así lo hizo, todavía en español: “Bien, uh... Había momentos en los que las cosas no me salían como quería, y yo en realidad me enojaba mucho. con el resto y conmigo mismo. Mi papá decía, después de comprarme el helado más grande que pudiéramos encontrar,” aclaró su garganta un momento y su voz se hizo algo ronca a propósito, pero sólo durante las primeras palabras. “Y me decía: cuando yo era joven, tenía el mismo temperamento que tú. En realidad odiaba perder. Pero con el paso de los años y más experiencias, descubrí que no debes preocuparte por pequeñeces. y ser tu mismo; ¿entiendes eso? O sea, si hay alguien hablando a tus costillas, ¿qué te va a importar eso, mijo? Los huevones son los que se afectan por eso, y yo no te crié para ser uno de esos.” Lo cortó ahí, suspirando con amor; por como lo relataba, pareció ser importante ese momento en la formación del desvergonzado Julian Diaz que tenía frente suyo. Después de un momento, continuó devuelta al inglés: “Era una buena persona, ojalá lo hubieras conocido. Como estaba diciendo, él me enseñó a dejar fluir lo que tenga que fluir en la vida; a lo que me refiero, es que no te estreses. Dale tiempo al tiempo, Yads.” Última frase dicha en su idioma paterno, el cual sonaba como una canción cantada por algún ángel debido a la forma en la que, devota y cariñosamente lo dijo. No eran las palabras que a cualquiera harían sentir mejor, pero a Yadriel sí. Después de todo ese era su Julian; despreocupado, práctico, y alguien que sería capaz de morir por sus seres queridos. “Mira, todos tienen sus problemas. Hay algunos que no saben manejarlos; y se desesperan por no poder hacerlo. Pero lo que tú debes hacer, como Yadriel Vélez Flores, es no preocuparte por esas cosas; y llevarlas a tu ritmo. Y siempre tendrás personas importantes en tu vida que te ayuden a manejar todo, pero no tienes que forzar nada. Y aunque pareces una bola de nervios, así te amo. ¿Me oyes? Te amo, con esa torpe personalidad, tus cualidades, defectos, atributos... Todo lo que hace a Yadriel Vélez; Yadriel Vélez.” 

Se había prometido no llorar, aunque oírlo hablar en español, y demostrando todo su afecto por él de una forma que sólo Julian sabía... Era una fuerza mayor a él. Por eso las lágrimas saladas de felicidad comenzaron a bajar suavemente por sus rosadas mejillas; un Julian que estaba a la expectativa rápidamente se preocupó y acercó ambas manos para limpiar los delgados caminos de agua que se iban formando. Yadriel finalmente articuló una frase: “No te merezco, Jules...” Después se acercó y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos y simplemente estuvieron ahí, disfrutando la compañía y cercanía del otro hasta que ya el aire les hacía falta. Julian le preguntó si ya estaba mejor, y recibió una respuesta positiva; no había nada más que decir, y todavía faltaba alrededor de una hora para ponerse el sol por completo... No podía quedarse, pero algo así iría a hacer.   
Julian se acomodó allí y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama; palpó el espacio junto a él con la palma, invitando a Yadriel a hacer lo mismo. Después de un poco de insistencia, cedió y la música que estaba almacenada en el teléfono de Yadriel volvió a inundar la habitación.   
En algún momento terminaron de forma que Yadriel se acomodó encima del pecho de Julian y éste último, aprovechando su sedoso cabello, enredó sus dedos en él y propició suaves caricias en diferentes formas. 

Así estuvieron hasta que el sol se fue casi por completo y se despidieron, hasta el día siguiente. No podían ser más felices si sabían que uno estaría siempre para apoyar al otro, y viceversa.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé hacer esto, whoops. Pero me pareció bonito la idea; es posible que siga esto como un mini libro de one-shots, incluso.
> 
> Stan Yadrian for clear skin, thanks for coming to my ted talk y apoyen al creador original comprando el libro. Ya sea pre ordenado, o en su defecto cuando salga a la venta en septiembre.   
> Also, apóyenme en twitter; @shinygenie_. Soy buena onda allá. 🤙


End file.
